1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper attachment device, and more particularly to a paper attachment device that can attach multiple sheets paper to a magnetic surface in two ways.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional paper attachment device (60) mounted on a whiteboard (50) is usually composed of a magnet and a plastic shell housing the magnet inside. The magnet provides a magnetic force to detachably mount the paper attachment device (60) on the whiteboard (50) whereby multiple pieces of paper are squeezed and held between the whiteboard (50) and the paper attachment device (60) by the magnetic force.
There are, however, two problems with this conventional paper attachment device (60):
1. In particular, only a few pieces of paper can be held between the whiteboard (50) and the paper attachment device (60) because the magnetic force is only strong enough. Therefore, the paper attachment device (60) easily drops off the magnetic surface or will not attach to the whiteboard (50).
2. To change the piece of paper, the paper attachment device (60) has to be removed from the whiteboard (50) to remove the paper and replace it with a new sheet. Then, the paper attachment device (60) is placed on the new paper to attach the paper to the whiteboard (50). Therefore, a person must perform multiple steps to change the paper.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional paper attachment device.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a paper attachment device that can attach multiple pieces of paper to a magnetic surface in two ways.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.